User talk:Blackfur/Archive 2
PUT MESSAGES HERE you said put messages here.. so.. IMMA PUTTING A MESSAGE! xD NewYork5315 03:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh hey I looked up suzura flower and nothing came up except for a bunch of unrelated pictures of naked women. -_- Can you get me an image or something cause I'm using them in my fanfic and I have no idea what they look like. Thanks! Oh, and how did yu manage to get so few messages on your talk page? O_O Kogata 09:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I dont like talk pages... You have to go BACK AND FORTH, BACK AND FORTH, BACK AND FORTH. Fireh! Let the Hunger Games begin!! 23:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I NEED TO FIX MY SIGGIE ~Greeny I messed with it..... A lot Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 19:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall Who keeps activating and deactivating Message Wall? When talk pages are online, there's a glitch that says I have new messages when I don't. :3 Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 08:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. I did do that, but when it came up again I had new messages. :3 Okay! I don't think you're online though. Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 14:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) WOW I don't feel like going to chat, but YOU'RE GOING THERE? LUCKY!!!!!! I SO WANT TO GO THERE ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 22:52, April 30, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT MATE Kogata Okay, cool! :D I don't suppose you're online now though. Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 14:51, May 1, 2012 (UTC) GOC YES I AM USING UNNECESARY ABBREVIATIONS NOW GET ON CHAT _Kogata_ XD DON'T LOOK AT MY TALK PAGE! XDDDDD DERP! YEP I TALKED TO BTA. ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 01:17, May 6, 2012 (UTC) kk, I'm on... XDDD ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 01:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Btw, Blacky, BTA can't go on chat. he's banned from it from his parents. ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 02:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) SERIOUSLY? You read ma talk page AGAIN?! XDDD ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 14:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ... XDDD Btw don't ask me to go on chat...I don't feel like. ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 15:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I knew u were gonna say awwww....XD is it anime? If so, then I suck at it. I can only draw eyes. XDDD ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 15:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh! And what's monkey king? XDDDD i looked it up but i'm confused...? AND CONGRATS FOR BEING #2 AND BEATING FIREY! IT'S ABOUT TIME.☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 15:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) IM DOING HOMEWORK...and...YESH U DID BEAT HER ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 16:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I clicked on the link I gave you and chat stopped! I can't get back onto chat! Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 17:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You're moving already?! Oh well, when u get there, are you gonna have wifi? ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 17:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Go to chat if you're on :3 Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 23:37, May 8, 2012 (UTC) DERPITY DERP DERP... ... ... Oh heya. :3 ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 01:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey blacky check your private messages _Kogata_ Luna Woods is a backup account I had to use, because my chat wasn't working. Next time, I advise you to check your private messages, because they were working just fine XD _Kogata_ Ehehehe~ How very ironic. I do believe you are the sleeping one, my friend. _Kogata_ ur pic's sooo awkward...XDDD lmfao. dont ask me to get on chat, my cpu wont let me. i don't like anime people kissing for some reason XD ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 12:43, May 19, 2012 (UTC) My apologies! There was this concert my brother was performing at, and I forgot about it, so I had to leave suddenly. Sorry about that. He did a little dance across the stage though. It was funny! I imagine it'll be on YouTube soon. _Kogata_ *sniffles* you copied me on the tiny ary rainbow sheep.... WAAAAAHHHHH ☁Clouder☁☾♬ International Love!♬☽ 20:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) hey dude, the whole thing about copying u was just a trick. i was just kidding. ;D ☁Clouder☁☾♬ International Love!♬☽ 22:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. can u archive my talk? oh hai imma bored who changed the theme it's...cool. there's a blonde kid (whos my best friend) and this brown haired jock kid who i hate who sits next to me. :3 ima playing this game called sugar sugar. it's fun and also im still grounded from my computer ok bai ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 16:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ^^I KNOW THOSE PEOPLE >:D Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 20:40, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hai! taco Hey Blacky I haven't seen you in soo long! What is so up!*fail gangster record scratch* I wanted to ask you do ya know what smut/fluff is? I know what a lemon is, sex in a fanfiction but it's been driving me crazy because I don't know AND i wanted to do this----------> tee-hee (\_/)__ ( )It's a bunny XhollyscourgeshineX I'm a flyin' narwhal YO 22:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX dude, dumpling gurl is my friend. she is NOT on this wiki or ever seen dA. she must've been on this wiki when she made the account. ☁Clouder☁☾♬ International Love!♬☽ 20:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Gudday mate, I'm on chat and you seem to be inactive, so I thought I'd leave a message here. Cheers, mate. _Kogata_ DUDE DUDE LOOK AT THIS.http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Apparel//Hetalia+Axis+Powers+Girls+T-Shirt-145100.jsp LOOK. AT. IT. IT'S AT HOT TOPIC. I GOT AT TOON LINK PLUSHIE AND MARIO ONE UP SHIRT Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 00:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT MESSAGE Leave your response on my talk page. We could roleplay on the RP comment page or like The camp half blood roleplay wiki, if you have not seen the wiki, please go look at the character pages' comments and places comments. The Camp Half blood roleplay wiki rps in the comments of character pages, and places(ex:a coffee place, park, training places, homes, etc). Choose whatever one you want to do and post it on my talk page. If you have an idea, also post that with your message. May the gods answer you prayers. Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 15:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm on now! Don't evaporate this time please! :3 _Kogata_ Get on chat please :P _Kogata _ OEMGEE OEMGEEEEE SOWY BLACKY TOO MUCH SH*T IN MA SCHOOL IM IN JANUARY SO CLOSE TO DEC..... lol *ramble* ttyl! :3 *gives free cookies* ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead...☽ 23:31, October 9, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT FIREY AND I ARE ON Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 14:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) THANKSS THANKS FOR SAYING HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY I GOTZ KINGDOM HEARTS 3D: DREAM DROP DISTANCE, PAPER MARIO STICKER STAR, A CHIBITERASU PLUSHIE, AND A TLOZ SHIRT. Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 01:26, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I know about the weird Hetalia fanfics. XDDDD There used to be a lot of Hetalia characters x reader fanfics (I think they're called lemons XD) but people deleted it .3. Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 12:05, December 6, 2012 (UTC) HAPPYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 13:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, message me when you're on chat. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm coming! :D Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:10, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm there, where are you? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:13, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I know. :D Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) My chat's not working. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) It works, I just have to leave chat a lot. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Connection still bad, I'll keep trying! Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) hi X3 imma backkk ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 17:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi You're back! :D Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 19:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) jo jo jo XDDDDDDDD imm back (more active) so hows life i have a current obsession with justice league and my little pony! heehee ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 20:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) cool :D im bored dyno doesn't come on when im on *cries* AHHH i need to RP XD ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 15:55, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Blackie! :D Long time no see, how are you? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 09:21, August 5, 2013 (UTC) wake up ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 17:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I forgot about the wiki a little bit too, but now I'm back! I'm fine too and am on chat! :D Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 19:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) OH HELLO FRIEND. HOW ARE YOU DOING. I AM FINE. I WAS JUST SITTING ON TUMBLR AND CHEKCED MY EMAIL AND SAW THAT YOU EDITED SOMETHING. I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE DAY. uvu. ~Greeny, this is definitely Greeny bro wOW hi blacky how are ya bud ahu its been a long time w ow wow wow if u wanna contact me theres ig: snepai kik: hellasenpai and ye bye bud have a good day Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 14:11, May 31, 2014 (UTC) YOU WANNA GO BLACKY HI ITS BLUEY HERE LOOK IM NOW LIKE FRIGGING ALMOST HIGH SCHOOL AND IM CRINGING AT ALL OF MY PAST MESSAGES LIKE HOW STOOOPID CAN I GET BRUH IM SCARED OF LITTLE BLUEY LIKE EW but hi hhiiii hii ihiii :D ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥kpop hell yah✌ 23:32, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, I have questions. When are you normally on? DarkSaiyanMitsubi 03:00, November 17, 2014 (UTC) -DarkSaiyanMitsubi i have risen from the dead yooooooooooooo i am alive prob not for long tho lmao blaaacky hows things goin sungmi♪ ☯i want cha hakyeon☯☾to sit on me☽ 21:57, November 24, 2014 (UTC) its been done i deleted like almost all my charas the revamping begins hopefully sungmi♪ ☯i want cha hakyeon☯☾to sit on me☽ 02:47, November 25, 2014 (UTC)